It is known to use pedal assemblies having position sensors to produce a “fly-by-wire” type pedal assembly for vehicle control such as brake and throttle operation rather than relying on a physical connection between the pedal and the vehicle control. A significant drawback of these pedal assemblies is that the removal of the physical connection of the pedal to the vehicle control removes the resistance or “pedal feel” that a driver is typically accustomed to sense during vehicle operation. As such, it is desirable to stimulate the feel of a mechanical pedal assembly.
Previously known pedal assemblies typically incorporate a spring to resist depression of the force on the pedal arm during depression of the pedal pad by the driver. However, although the compression of the spring resists depression, the springs do not simulate the “pedal feel” of a conventional pedal assembly which can be disorienting to a driver as the driver does not feel connected to the vehicle controls. Accordingly it is desirable to provide a hysteresis generating device which progressively increases the resistance to depression as the driver depresses the pedal arm.